


You Drive Me Crazy

by Lucywritesmayhem



Category: the untamed, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Birthday Party, Fluff, Jiang Cheng is an adult, M/M, Modern AU, No Angst, Not Beta Read, Silly, Surprise Party fic, XiCheng, birthday fic, lots of love, they're husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucywritesmayhem/pseuds/Lucywritesmayhem
Summary: Its Jiang Chengs birthday and no one cares. He especially doesn't care. Nope. Screw birthdays.
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139





	You Drive Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cafedeolla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedeolla/gifts).



> I just really wanted to write a birthday fic for Jiang Cheng so ....here it is

Jiang Cheng is annoyed. He's annoyed and the worst part is that he is annoyed that he is annoyed. How ridiculous that a man his age can be this annoyed at being annoyed. And really what's annoying him is so childish. He's a mature adult damn it. He should not be fuming at his work desk right now.

What normal adult gets this upset over birthdays? 

Birthdays only serve as reminders that people are one year closer to death. Or if you’re an optimist then another year you’ve survived on this earth. There really is nothing special about the day one is born. Sure as a child it is a big celebration with friends and loved ones but everyone knows that as you age it just becomes another day. Everyone becomes too busy with their lives and obligations. It's life. 

And yet…

Jiang Cheng sighs heavily. He is turning 35 years old today and is acting like a child all because no one has said anything. He isn’t really all that surprised. He doesn’t have that many friends, his staff is terrified of him, and his family lives one town over.

He isn’t even really mad at his brother, who called HIM to make lunch plans for the next week, didn’t even mention anything about the date. This type of behaviour is to be expected of his brother, Wei Wuxian, who not two years ago forgot his wedding anniversary. The man would forget his head if it weren’t attached Jiang Cheng thinks with a roll of his eyes. 

He is also not mad, and could never be mad, at his dear sister. She had called him last night to say she would not be able to make it to his house this weekend because the kids had some recital to go to. He told her it was fine. He offered to make the drive out to see his nieces and nephew but she had told him they’d just rain check before some screeching in the background called her away.

No this wasn't the source of his annoyance, or at least not the biggest part. No that was reserved specifically for his stupid husband, Lan Xichen or A-Huan when Jiang Cheng doesnt want to shake him silly. 

The two have been married for five years and have known each other for over ten. They have celebrated many birthdays together even when they were both on different sides of the planet studying. Lan Xichen loves birthdays. Loves planning them and going to them. So it really doesn't make sense to Jiang Cheng that his husband, of all the people in his life, woke up today and got ready as usual left to work without a single word.

Jiang Cheng had shrugged it off at first. His husband knows how much he enjoys his sleep. Maybe his gift was letting him sleep in a little longer. It's happened before and Jiang Cheng always appreciates it. When Jiang Chen got to work he expected a phone call maybe or even text but he got nothing.

He thought nothing of it. Lan Xichen is the C.E.O of a marketing company and shit is always happening so really his poor husband could have just been swamped with work. Jiang Cheng understands. He's not unreasonable. He knows the amount of pressure Lan Xichen is under. It's one of the things they have in common. They’re both the heads of their families businesses and have been groomed into their positions since childhood. So Jiang Cheng gets it.

It's fine. Until lunch time comes around and he still hasn’t heard anything from his husband. Or anyone (except for the brief call with Wei Wuxian). He thinks of calling Lan Xichen to see if everythings okay but then he’s forced into a meeting and is distracted enough not to care.

But now he’s sitting in his office close to going home and still he has heard absolutely nothing. He eventually did send a quick text to his husband but never got a response. Not even a “sorry hun super busy talk to you at home”. 

This is stupid he thinks to himself as he rubs his eyes tiredly. So what if everyone forgot his birthday? It happens. They’re all probably gonna try to make it up to him later or something. It's totally fine.

He’ll just have to demand some kisses from his husband later, make Wei Wuxian treat him to an expensive steak dinner, and have Jiang Yanli make him lotus pork rib soup.

Pfff birthdays. Who gives a shit? Not him. Definitely not him.

He glances at the time on his computer and then at his phone. There are no new messages or missed calls. He wants to scream. This is so stupid. He has never before cared about his birthday before for crying out loud. His husband and brother might care about things like this but not him. 

Deciding he’s had enough of his office he quickly gets up and packs up the rest of the paperwork that needs to be signed. He plans on ordering from his favorite restaurant, opening up a bottle of wine, changing into some comfy clothes and just sitting on his comfy couch cuddling his dog and two cats. 

Who needs people?

Just as he makes it out to his car his phone rings.

Of course now that he has plans his husband decides to call him. He rolls his eyes and answers.

“Hello?”

“Hey love, sorry for not answering earlier it got pretty hectic”

“It's fine I figured as much.”

“How are you doing?” Lan Xichen asks and already Jiang Cheng starts feeling a bit better. 

“I am good. Gonna head home now though”

“Oh? I thought you had to stay late today?”

“I was but I rescheduled a meeting and I just want to be home” Jiang Cheng confesses.

“Is everything okay?” his husband asks worried

“Yeah everythings fine. Don’t worry about me”

“Well, I can come home to-”

“No it's okay really. I brought some work with me anyway”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, A-Huan. Everything is okay.”

“If you say so…”

“Babe I swear everything is okay”

“Fine. Fine. I guess I’ll see you later then?”

“Yup.”

“Great” Lan Xichen replies and there's a brief pause before his husband says “well since you’re on your way home you mind picking up the dry cleaning?”

Jiang Cheng blinks in disbelief and almost laughs at the task. His good mood almost leaving him “I guess” he replies because he can never really say no to his husband even though the dry cleaners is far from his office and their home. 

“Wonderful. I have to go now hun. See you at home. Love you!” his husband says before the line goes dead. 

He didn't even get a chance to say ‘I love you too’. And his husband still hasn’t wished him a happy birthday!

Ugh. Jiang Cheng sighs for the millionth time before starting up his car and driving to the stupid dry cleaners. 

With the dry clean picked up Jiang Cheng finally arrives home. His shoulders immediately relax once he puts the car in park and takes his seat belt off. He thinks of how he's going to demand more than just kisses later from his husband. He more than deserves them after the bullshit he had to go through at the dry cleaners. Just thinking about it gets his blood boiling. 

How the fuck does it take three people to find him in the system and then take all three people to find two dress shirts! He is seriously gonna talk to A-Huan about going to a different dry cleaners. These people are clearly incompetent. And also why was it so expensive? For TWO shirts? 

Ridiculous.

Jiang Cheng shakes himself mentally as he walks up to the door and begins to open the door. He mindlessly turns on the light and then 

“SURPRISE!!” 

Jiang Cheng freezes at the door. He cannot believe his eyes. 

Lan Xichen runs up to him and hugs him close to whisper “Happy Birthday love” into his ear. He kisses his cheek quick and gives him that special smile that always makes him melt.

“What the fuck?” he whispers, making everyone in the room laugh.

“Oooh uncle Chen said a bad word!” Jin Ling calls out and all the children giggle.

Jiang Cheng turns to his husband, still not believing his eyes, “What's going on?”

“It's a surprise birthday party, silly ” his husband says, kissing his cheek again.

“You didn't think I’d actually forget your birthday did you?” Lan Xichen asks, smiling warmly at him.

“No” Jiang Cheng replies too fast and knows he's caught when Xichen kisses him on the lips “ Silly Wanyin”

“Alright love birds let's get this party started!” Wei Wuxian calls out and Jiang Cheng doesn't even scold him, just lets his husband lead him deeper into the house. He is far too overwhelmed right now to care.

  
  


“Did you like the surprise?” his husband asks later as they get into bed.

Jiang Cheng doesn't hesitate to reply “Yes”

“Would you say this is the best birthday you’ve ever had?”

Jiang Cheng rolls his eyes fondly at his husband “ Hmmm I didn’t really care for being ignored most of the day but sure it's up there on my list”

“Aww love we didn't mean to ignore you. We just didn't want to spoil the surprise”

Jiang Cheng smiles at his husband and kisses his lips quick “ I know.”

“You know I love you right?” Xichen asks against his lips.

“I know”

“Good” he replies before stealing his breath with a searing kiss.

They’re in each other's arms now and Jiang Cheng notices he still has a few minutes before his birthday is officially over. 

“You know” he starts snuggling into his husband's side“I had planned on punishing you for forgetting my birthday.”

“Oh?” his husband says holding him close.

“Yeah I was going to demand all of your attention and kisses”

“Well...we can certainly do that if you still want” his husband whispers

“Hmmm..nah” Jiang Cheng replies as he quickly turns himself away from his husband. 

Xichen let's out an indignant sound before he tries to wrestle Jiang Cheng back into his arms. 

That night Jiang Cheng goes to sleep completely blissed out. This was by far one of the best birthdays he's ever had. But of course he won’t ever tell his sweet beautiful husband that this birthday is officially number one on his list. 

….and what Jiang Cheng will never know is that Lan Xichen had to pay the dry cleaners extra money to play along to give them time. He’d do anything for his Jiang Cheng.


End file.
